Moments in Time
by BeatlesChick
Summary: A collection of glimpses into the lives and romance of Shepard and Thane, spanning from their meeting in ME2 all the way through the events of ME3. Very short, non-chronological chapters. FemShep/Thane.
1. Chapter 1: Interesting

**Author's Note: This is my first Shepard/Thane fic, and my second Mass Effect fic. It's going to be a series of very short, drabble chapters, since my writing generally tends to be quite long and descriptive and I wanted to challenge myself and try something new. The chapters are also not going to be in any particular order; I'll just be writing them as the ideas come to me. This one is a true drabble, at exactly 100 words :) I would really appreciate any feedback.**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all related characters belong to Bioware. **

He lifts his head and gazes at her, green skin glistening in the setting sun. His ebony eyes bore into hers, captivating her. She asks him to join her mission.

A moment of hesitation.

"I am dying."

The words rock her to the core; she doesn't show it, ever acting as the practical commander. She just asks if he is contagious, if it will affect his ability to assist her. He answers no to both.

She sends Garrus and Miranda ahead and walks with Thane out of the tower and back to the _Normandy._ Already the drell intrigues her. Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Siha

**Author's Note: This one rings in at exactly 100 words too! Yay! I'd love to know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, not to me.**

"What did you call me?"

"Siha. Someday I will tell you what it means."

Shepard raises an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at her lips as she gazes at the drell before her. "Fine then. Be that way."

Thane's fathomless eyes sparkle in amusement. "I shall."

She snorts with laughter, grinning at him across the table. "Alright. I should go; we'll talk later. Goodnight, Thane."

He nods as she gets to her feet. "I look forward to it. Goodnight Siha."

His eyes follow her as she leaves Life Support, the doors sliding closed behind the lovely Commander Shepard, his warrior-angel.


	3. Chapter 3: Rash and Hallucinations

**Author's Note: This one comes in a little longer, at 112 words. I kept trying to trim it down a bit but just couldn't bring myself to get rid of anything haha. Also, I love Mordin to pieces but I found him difficult to write; I'd love to know if you think I did him justice :)**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Bioware. **

"Still, come to me when rash develops."

"Wait, what? Rash?"

Alarmed, Shepard turns back to Mordin. The salarian is gazing at her with an amused look on his face.

"Prolonged skin-to-skin contact with drell can cause rash, itching." He turns, rummages through a drawer, and faces Shepard again holding a tube of ointment and a pill bottle. "Oral contact also cause hallucinations. Take these." He presses the ointment and pills into her hands. "Pills will help with hallucinations, take before contact. Ointment for rash after."

Shepard blinks slowly, processing this information. "Uh...thanks, Mordin."

"Anytime, Shepard."

Looking over her shoulder as she leaves, Shepard could swear she sees Mordin wink.


	4. Chapter 4: Alive

**Author's Note: Hey all! This one is a double-drabble, at 200 words. I haven't been able to upload anything for a while, been having some problems with the site. But on the upside I've been writing lots and now have a huge backlog of chapters! I won't be uploading them all at once, but I do have several new ones going up today for you :) Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading, and thanks to Rosethorn and KlancyAnn for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Bioware, I'm just playing in their sandbox. **

"Thane...be alive with me tonight."

He gazes at their hands, at the stark contrast of pale white on dark green. Then he turns and takes her in his arms, claiming her lips with his firmly, desperately. Her response is immediate, slipping her arms around his neck and sighing into the kiss. She presses herself against him. Without breaking the kiss, she leads him across the room.

The backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed; she sinks down onto the mattress, Thane lowering himself carefully over her. He gazes deep into her eyes, runs his hand through her soft hair, kisses her again.

"Siha..." he whispers against her lips.

She pulls back slightly, smiling that soft, unguarded smile she reserves just for him. The smile turns seductive as she runs her hands over his body, exploring.

The layers of clothing separating them suddenly seem like too much. They shed it all and finally feel their skin meet, both of them sighing with pleasure as he slides inside her.

After their love-making they lay together, arms and legs entwined, catching their breath. Thane holds her close, marveling at this remarkable woman who made him feel alive again.


	5. Chapter 5: Rushing

**Author's Note: Second new chapter of the day! 100 words again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's Bioware's.**

Bailey's words ring through her head, joined by a sudden rushing in her ears and her insides filling with lead. He looks at her concernedly.

"Bailey, I...I need to - "

He nods, understanding. "Go."

Shepard turns and rushes out of his office, pushing people aside in her haste; she's never run so fast through the Citadel without gunfire motivating her. She opens the door to the elevator, steps inside, and repeatedly slams the button for Huerta Memorial.

The ride to the hospital takes forever. She needs to get there _now._ She needs to see him. What if she's too late?


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**A/N: This chapter refers to the events of the Arrival DLC for ME2, so if you haven't played that this chapter and the next two might not make perfect sense, but it really inspired me so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Bioware makes such great characters I just have to play with them.**

He watches her leave the airlock, her head down, shoulders slumped. He meets her halfway across the CIC and draws her into a hug, not caring who's watching. His Siha needs him.

Thane feels Shepard shake with a silent sob and he maneuvers her across the CIC and into the elevator, pressing the button for her quarters. Once the door closes, cutting them off from prying eyes, he gently lifts her head off his shoulder to find her cheeks glistening with tears.

"An entire colony, gone," she whispers shakily. "Three hundred _thousand _people..."

He can't think of adequate words, so he just holds her tight while she cries.


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath Part II

**A/N: A continuation of the last chapter. Part two of a three-chapter arc, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, not to me.**

The doors to Life Support hiss open. Thane turns to find Shepard looking uncomfortable in the doorway, fidgeting.

"Come in, Siha."

She hesitates briefly, then enters the room just enough for the doors to close. He waits for her to speak.

"I just spoke to Hackett."

He nods.

"I'm going to turn myself in."

He knew she would, but hearing it still hits him hard. "I know." He goes to her, taking her hands. "How soon?"

"Hackett can hold them off for a few weeks." Her eyes shine with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be our time."

"Then we will make the most of what we have left."


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath Part III

**A/N: Final part of the three-chapter arc. Also this is the last new chapter for today, but there will be more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing around with Bioware's brilliant creations.**

Shepard steps anxiously off the _Normandy, _Thane at her side. Soldiers are waiting to take her in, put her under arrest and strip her of her rank. She stops walking.

Thane takes her hand. They look at each other sadly.

Suddenly not caring about appearing strong, Shepard launches herself into Thane's arms, clinging desperately to him. He strokes her back, makes a low, soothing rumble in his chest.

Someone clears his throat. They turn to face Hackett.

"Shepard," he says.

"I know. Just give us a minute? Please?"

Hackett's gaze softens sympathetically and he nods, taking a few steps back to give the illusion of privacy.

"I don't want to leave you," she says.

"I will miss you, Siha."

She rises onto her toes, kissing him fiercely. After a long moment their lips part and she rests her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispers, saying the words for the first time.

Thane's heart swells. "And I love you."

Shepard reluctantly pulls away from him; Hackett steps forward and takes her by the arm, leading her into the nearby Alliance building. She doesn't break eye contact with Thane until the door shuts, separating them from each other, possibly forever.


	9. Chapter 9: Shot

**A/N: Okay, there's really no excuse for the lack of updates here, especially since I have like a zillion chapters typed up. I'm super sorry. I'll try to do better in the future. Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Bioware; if it was mine I'd be a lot richer ;)**

He notices the sniper's beam too late; Shepard sees it just in time. She knocks him to the ground as the shot rings out, landing on top of him.

Shifting, he gazes at her concernedly when she doesn't move to get up. She is unconscious, blood seeping out a hole in the front of her armour.

He shouts at Garrus, who has since taken care of the sniper. Thane scoops Shepard up in his arms. Garrus calls for a shuttle to take them back to the _Normandy_, tells them there is a medical emergency.

The shuttle ride to the ship seems to take far too long. Thane cradles Shepard in his lap, watching worriedly as she pales with blood loss; the medi gel they applied isn't doing enough.

Finally, the shuttle docks and Thane rushes her to med bay, Garrus on his heels, where they surrender her to Chakwas' care. The doctor ushers them out of the room while she works.

Thane takes a seat at the table in the mess, tries to calm his nerves with little success. He's terrified for the woman who just took a bullet for him. He needs her to make it out of this.


	10. Chapter 10: Recovery

**A/N: This is a direct continuation of the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Bioware's.**

Doctor Chakwas is standing in front of him. He shoots to his feet.

"Is she alright?"

"The commander is going to be just fine. She's resting now but you can look in on her if you wish."

Thane nods to her in thanks, then walks quickly to med bay. She is lying on a bed, eyes closed, a large bandage covering her chest. He silently crosses the room and sits in the chair next to her bed, not wanting to wake her but also needing to be close to her, to reassure himself that she's okay.

He's been sitting there for a long while when she stirs. She groans softly; her eyes blink several times, scan the room, and come to rest on him.

"Thane?"

He leans forward. "Shepard. I am relieved that you are alright."

A slightly surprised look crosses her face. "You were worried about me?"

"I was." He covers her hand with his. "Very."

She smiles and lowers her gaze.

"Shepard?"

She returns her gaze to his and he's surprised to find her eyes glazed with unshed tears. Concern floods him.

"Are you in pain? Shall I fetch Doctor Chakwas?"

Still smiling at him, she shakes her head. "No, I'm okay. I'm just...touched that you care. I'm usually the one doing the worrying."

He squeezes her hand and smiles back. "I do care. Very much."


	11. Chapter 11: The Words

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Bioware, I just like playing with their characters.**

Sometimes when she can't sleep she just lies curled up next to him. Enjoying the calming effect he has on her, inhaling his scent - leather, and spice, and something she can't quite identify, something uniquely Thane. She gently runs her fingertips over his sculpted chest, smiles when he makes a contented noise in his sleep.

She never imagined that she'd fall this hard for someone. She is deeply in love with the man next to her, and sometimes she marvels at the fact that he loves her too. He tells her often; but Shepard hasn't been able to say the words yet. She's spent so much of her life closing herself off, keeping people at a safe distance, and it's a hard habit to break.

Someday she'll tell him. She's just not ready yet.


	12. Chapter 12: Reunited

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect still doesn't belong to me. Unless you count my copies of the games. **

Shepard steps off the elevator into the bustling hospital and looks around eagerly. Seconds later her keen eyes pick up a flash of green skin through the crowd and she makes her way over. There's Thane by the window, boxing with his reflection. She smiles and waits for him to notice her. It doesn't take long.  
He catches sight of her reflection next to his in the window and he turns to face her, returning her smile.

"Siha," he says softly, and she almost breaks down hearing his voice again after so long.

She steps into his waiting arms. "I thought I'd never see you again," she whispers.

His arms tighten around her. "I am glad you were wrong."


	13. Chapter 13: Taunts

**A/N: This one doesn't really have much to do with romance, but this part in the game inspired me anyway. Kai Leng is such a jerk.**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware.**

A new message comes through. Shepard sighs, not really wanting to deal with anything right now. But she glances at it anyway. Asari High Command, Evacuating Thessia. Better open it.

Shepard's blood boils as she reads the message. That bastard. It wasn't enough that he thwarted their mission on Thessia, that he taunted her about Thane while they fought? Now he sends her a message taunting her further, threatening her.

Her hands clench into tight fists, nails biting into her palms. She is going to find Kai Leng, and she is going to kill him for everything he's taken from her.


	14. Chapter 14: No Reply

**A/N: I've managed to keep my promise to update more often! Huzzah! ;) Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading, alerting and adding this to their faves. And a huge thank you to Curls101 and Quietly Making Noise for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Bioware's.**

When the first message didn't get a reply, he didn't think too much of it. She had only been gone for a few days.

When he didn't get a reply for the second one, he still didn't think too much of it. She probably had a lot to deal with.

When there was no reply after the third message, and the fourth, and the fifth, he tried not to think of how much it hurt to not hear from her. His logical mind told him that the Alliance probably wasn't allowing her communications. She was, after all, under arrest.

But still, he missed his Siha.


	15. Chapter 15: Flirt

**A/N: Oooops, my updating fell apart again. I'm so bad. I hope this cutesy little chapter makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: It's all Bioware's. **

"You're the only friend I've made in ten years."

Shepard smirks playfully. "Friend, hmm? It's a start."

"'A start?' That's...intriguing. I will always be here to talk."

She feels his eyes on her as she leaves Life Support. Only when the doors swish shut behind her does she release the breath she's been holding. Her stomach flutters nervously. She hopes she wasn't too forward with him; he didn't seem offended by her flirting, but who knows? The man is inscrutable. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

But on the other hand, she can't deny her attraction to him. He knows she's interested now. She'll just have to wait and see what he does with the information.


	16. Chapter 16:Take Care

**A/N: Aaaaaaannnd we're back to some sad stuff after the fluffiness of last chapter. But the Thane romance is by its nature pretty tragic, and I find a lot of the sad parts super inspiring. Is that weird?**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is brilliance belonging to Bioware. **

Joker's words replay in Shepard's head as she enters her cabin. He's worried about her, Anderson asked him to take care of her. She feels a little guilty for the way she brushed off his concern, saying she is fine, she can handle it. She lied.

The truth is, maybe she can't handle it on her own. But the one person she ever really allowed to take care of her is dead. He can't help her now, and she doesn't know if she can let someone else do it for him.

She picks up the one photo she has of herself and Thane, brushes her fingers over his image. A tear rolls down her cheek. He's still the only one who sees her cry.


	17. Chapter 17: Duty

**Disclaimer: Its all Bioware's, not mine. **

Kai Leng's blade slices into Thane's abdomen almost before anyone can register what's happening. Shepard goes cold, numb. Leng slips away and Thane falls to the floor.

She wants nothing more than to go to him, but knows she can't. Instead she takes off after Leng, firing off round after round, none of which hit him.

More gunfire rings out behind her; she turns to see Thane shooting too, but it's no good. Leng is gone. Thane slides down the wall he's leaning on.

She runs to him, dropping to her knees. There's blood, so much blood. But he's still alive.

She cradles his face in her palm. "How bad is it?"

"I have time. Catch him."

Shepard tells Bailey to send help, glances up to see Liara and Garrus hurrying over.

Even though it's the last thing she wants to do, she knows she has to leave him here. She leans over and kisses him hard, hoping to convey through that one kiss everything she feels for him.

Then Shepard gets up to do her duty, hopping with her squad into a nearby car and driving off, leaving behind the man she loves. She hopes he knows she left her heart behind with him.


	18. Chapter 18: Hope

**Discalimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. **

Tears flow rapidly down Shepard's cheeks as she reads through Thane's final message to her. His beautiful words further break her already shattered heart; his death has left her feeling more broken and hopeless than ever before in her life, and this message confirms that he knew it would. Thane knew her well enough to realize how this would affect her, and he did his best to restore some of her hope.

Shepard wipes her eyes and returns her gaze to the words on the screen.

_I will await you across the sea._

This thought, more than anything, gives her comfort. Hope that someday she will see him again.


	19. Chapter 19: Dealing

**A/N: I'd like to give a big special thank you to LegionN7 for reviewing :) **

**Disclaimer: It's Bioware's. **

Damn it. Garrus wants to speak to her, and he's insisting she come down to him. She's been avoiding the crew deck for over a week now because she's dreading seeing the new addition to the memorial wall.

Taking a deep breath, Shepard steps into the elevator and presses the button for deck three. Moments later the doors swish open and there's Garrus, waiting for her.

"So, you didn't have time to come up to see me?" Shepard says disbelievingly.

"No, I did," the turian replies. "But I needed to get you down here somehow."

Shepard raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

He places a hand on her shoulder. "Because, Shepard, you haven't been down here in a week and a half, and I know why."

She crosses her arms and says nothing. Garrus sighs.

"You need to deal with this, Shepard," he says gently. "I know it's hard, but after you see it once it'll get easier."

Shepard bites down on her lip. "Will it?"

"Promise. I'm here for you."

She turns away from Garrus and looks at the wall in front of them; her eyes instantly find the new name there.

_Thane Krios._

She stares at it for a long moment, letting it sink in. She feels Garrus slip an arm around her shoulders and she leans into him, accepting the comfort her friend offers.


	20. Chapter 20: Avoidance

**A/N: I'm so happy with the amount of visitors this story is getting! But I'd be even happier if I got to hear from more of you :) please?**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. **

She does her best not to think about the way his breathing is more labored every time she sees him. She tries not to focus on the coughs, the gasps, the times he has difficulty catching his breath. She tries so hard to ignore it all because she can't deal with the fact that his time is running out.

This is what's hard for her. She's always been able to bravely stand up to any foe, of any shape or size, and beat it down. But this...

It's something she can't see, can't touch, can't fight. Can't face.

So she ignores it, and pretends that everything is fine. Because the alternative hurts too much.


	21. Chapter 21: Hair

**Disclaimer: Bioware's. All Bioware's. **

Thane gazes at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him, her arm draped across his waist. She looks so peaceful, content, as if in sleep all her worries and burdens slip away.

He raises a hand and gently slides it through her long tresses. Her hair is always a source of fascination to him; humans are the only species in the galaxy he's seen who have it. And Shepard's hair is so shiny, so soft and smooth. He loves the feel of it between his fingers as he plays with it, finding it somehow soothing.

He closes his eyes and, continuing to run his hand over her hair, slowly falls asleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Grace

**A/N: Whoops. I've neglected this story pretty severely. My bad. Sorry everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Its all Bioware's. **

Thane steps into Starboard Observation, thinking he will get some quiet training in. He stops in the doorway, however, when he sees the room already occupied; Shepard is doing some sort of fluid martial art in front of the large window. She hasn't noticed him enter and he watches her as she moves against a background of stars. He is struck by how beautiful she is, full of strength and grace.

He quietly makes his way farther into the room, not taking his eyes off the lovely woman in front of him. Slipping up behind her, he puts his arms around her waist. He feels her jump slightly, but she relaxes as she sees his reflection in the window and a smile crosses her face.

"I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me," she says playfully.

Thane chuckles and places a soft kiss on her temple. "I'm sure I can make it up to you somehow."

Shepard laughs softly and turns in his arms, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I know you'll think of something," she murmurs, before he runs a hand through her hair and presses their lips together again.


	23. Chapter 23: Gone

**A/N: I seriously cried so hard at this scene in the game. I hope I did it justice. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Bioware owns it all.**

His head droops to the side, his chest stops rising and falling. She runs her hand over his cheek and there is no response. He's gone.

She feels the sting of tears in her eyes, but Commander Shepard is always too stubborn to let anyone see her cry - except him. But he's gone.

Kolyat places his hand on her arm and she remembers something.

"Kolyat, why did the last verse say 'she'?"

"The prayer was not for him, Commander. He has already asked forgiveness for the lives he has taken. His wish was for you."

Shepard's heart clenches painfully in her chest. She leans down, brushes one last kiss on his forehead. Forces quiet words past the lump in her throat.

"Goodbye, Thane. Meet you across the sea."

She can't take any more. With a sad nod at Kolyat she heads for the door, glancing back at her lover one last time. Shepard pushes her way through the hospital to the elevator, not knowing or caring who she knocks aside. She needs to get out.

Finally, she makes it into the elevator and as the doors close, sealing her in alone, she presses her back into the wall and slides to the floor, shaking with sobs. She pushes the button to stop the elevator between floors, giving her the time she needs to break down and mourn Thane before she has to go back out and face the world.


	24. Chapter 24: Can't Say No

**Disclaimer: Sadly, it all belongs to Bioware, not to me.**

"You should understand that my cardiovascular system is not what it wa-"

Shepard cuts him off, pressing her lips firmly against his. She pulls back, smirking mischievously. "You were saying something?"

Thane chuckles softly. "I've missed you, Shepard."

He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Shepard leans her head on his shoulder. After a moment she can't hold herself back anymore, and she gently runs her lips over the sensitive red folds on his neck. A low rumble issues from deep in Thane's chest and his arms tighten around her.

"You are putting me in a...difficult position, Siha. I meant what I said before."

"I'll go easy on you," she says, eyes twinkling. "Please?"

He never could say no to her. Thane smiles softly, taking her hand in his and leading her down the hall.


	25. Chapter 25: Privacy

**A/N: Big thanks to LegionN7 for reviewing! Love!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Mass Effect, and especially Thane, I do not. Sad face. **

Thane shuts the door to his hospital room and pulls the curtains closed. He's barely done when Shepard kisses him passionately, pulling him close. He kisses her back while maneuvering them onto the bed, knowing that he may not be healthy enough for this but not caring at the moment.

He's missed her so much.

He lowers her onto the mattress, propping himself above her and gazing into her eyes. He reaches up and releases her hair from its practical bun, letting it flow in loose waves over her shoulders. Kissing her again, he weaves his hands through her soft hair, rumbling with pleasure as she begins to remove his jacket.


	26. Chapter 26: In A Hospital

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Mass Effect. Boo. **

Shepard curls herself around Thane, resting her head on his bare chest. Suddenly aware of her surroundings again, she snorts with laughter.

Thane looks at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"I've never done _that_ in a hospital before," she replies, grinning mischievously.

Thane chuckles. "Neither have I. You have a talent for leading me to do some very interesting things, Siha."

"I can be very convincing."

"You certainly can," Thane replies fondly, pressing a kiss on the top of her head and tightening his arm around her, enjoying the moment of easy levity.


	27. Chapter 27: Citadel

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favourited and reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. It's all Bioware's.**

The first time she returns to the Citadel after his death is difficult. For the last several months every time she was on the Citadel, even if it was just for a couple hours, she made time to go see him. Those visits were important to both of them; they kept her going, gave her something to look forward to. The time they spent together was a bright spot in a galaxy otherwise filled with darkness.

Shepard stands in the elevator after she's finished her errands, staring at the button for Huerta Memorial. Pressing it used to fill her with happy anticipation. Now the sight of it fills her with a staggering sense of loss.

A lone tear rolls down her cheek as she pushes the button for Docking Bay D-24.


	28. Chapter 28: Stealth

**A/N: Thanks to lady krios for giving me the idea to write some mission scenes.**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is the property of Bioware.**

Thane watches from the shadows as Shepard leaps into the room with a shout, her gun firing round after round into their enemies. Grunt follows, bellowing, shotgun blasts ripping through the air, and Thane has a hard time deciding which of his companions is making a bigger commotion.

He settles in with his sniper rifle and picks off the few mercs not caught up in the swath of destruction caused by Shepard and Grunt. A small amused smile crosses his lips as he hears the commander let loose a war cry followed by the sound of a concussive shot.

Though she can do it well, Shepard sure doesn't like to be stealthy.


	29. Chapter 29: Sneaky

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect, as always, belongs to Bioware.**

Shepard hums softly to herself as she makes a cup of tea in the empty mess hall. No one else seems to be up and about this late, but the commander's work is never done, as is proven by the pile of data pads on the table behind her awaiting her attention.

Returning to the table with her tea, Shepard takes a seat and picks up the first data pad. The ship is so quiet at this time of night that she nearly has a heart attack when a voice says hello from behind her.

She whips around in her seat, heart pounding, to find Thane leaning against the counter watching her with a mildly amused expression.

"Oh my God, you are way too quiet!" she exclaims. "If you don't stop sneaking up on me like that I'm going to tie a bell around your neck!"

Thane chuckles, a deep, rumbling sound, as he takes a seat across from her. "That arrangement might prove less than ideal on missions."

Shepard raises one eyebrow and smirks amusedly at him. "Alright fine, no bell. But maybe make some noise when you walk into a room. Okay?"

"Of course, Shepard."


	30. Chapter 30: Noise

**A/N: A continuation of the previous chapter. It's a bit ridiculous, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect belongs to Bioware.**

Sighing, Shepard flops into a chair at the table in the mess hall and gazes dejectedly at the stack of data pads in front of her.

"I've got to stop letting these things pile up..." she mutters to the empty room.

Halfway through the second data pad Shepard looks up, confused. Someone is making an extraordinary amount of noise as they move through the hall; only Grunt walks that loudly, and Shepard knows for a fact that he's in the main battery with Zaeed and Garrus.

Gazing curiously in the direction of the noise, Shepard snorts in amusement as Thane pokes his head around the corner.

"Is that enough noise for you, Commander?" Thane asks over her laughter.


End file.
